beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
L-Drago Destructor LW105LF
L-Drago Destructor LW105LF is a Hasbro only Attack-Type Beyblade that will be released by Hasbro sometime in the Spring. Its original version is [[L-Drago Destructor F:S|'L-Drago Destructor F:S']] . Instead of releasing the original version, Hasbro will release this bey with it's previous incarnation, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF's bottom half. Facebolt: L-Drago III L-Drago which symbolizes the constellation Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. The design is similar to Meteo L-Drago's Face Bolt with the difference being a lighter blue hue. It also makes L-Drago show both of its hands to make it look more ferocious. The dragon is also more detailed than the other L-Drago facebolts. Energy Ring: Destructor Destructor is made completely out of metal and highly resembles the Lightning L-Drago Energy Ring in that it features three dragon heads going in a circular motion. Destructor can also be rotated 180 degress just like the previous L-Drago Energy Rings, in order to change between two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Absorb Mode". However, it is relatively light as a 4D Fusion Wheel, even with L-drago III. Fusion Wheel: L-Drago III The Core has six protrusions going around in a circular manner. Being highly made of rubber, it is used to absorb hits and obtain more Stamina, as well as providing extra weight. Hasbro is releasing L-Drago III in the manner of Meteo's shape, instead of L-Drago Destroy's. Hasbro will also paint the whole fusion wheel blue. Spin Track: Left Wing 105 (LW105) *'Weight': 1.5 '''grams LW105 has 3 small wings protruding from it's circumference opposite to W105 which has 2 wings facing to the right. These are facing diagonally downwards in the left spin direction, in order to stabilize the Beyblade in which it is being used. However, this effect remains negligible, and LW105 has found no competitive usage, apart from being used as a regular 105 Track. It is the opposite of DF105/W105. It is grey in color. '''Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Left Flat﻿ (LF) *'Weight': 0.71 grams LF is a mirrored version of R2F, however is made completely out of plastic. Due to the nature of rubber Bottoms, R2F is tall relative to plastic Bottoms, and consequently, so is LF. Its rubber counterpart is LRF. LF appears to be a flat Bottom with 6 equal protrusions facing the counter-clockwise direction (when viewed on an upright Beyblade). LF is a tip for Left Spinning Beys Due to its Highly Agressive movement. When comes in contact with the ridge of the stadium its Moves around very fast. LF also Makes quite a Lot noise due to its Plastic Protusions. Like all Flat plastic Performance Tips, it fails to fully retain a flower-like pattern when used with the Sliding Shoot. As a result it has found recreational use for players who wish to have a more controllable Bottom than RF/R2F/LRF with increased Stamina. LF can still be used for Right Spin Beyblades. It is grey in color. 'Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Dragonballzcentral 2203 11663142642.jpg 167px-LDragoDestructorNoRubber.PNG|L-Drago Destructor Hasbro Pack. takara-tomy-metal-fight-beyblade-bb-108-l-drago-destroy-3cec1.jpg|L-Drago Destroy Takara Tomy Pack. ' Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Attack Type Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Hasbro Remodles Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblades